


skin to skin

by robs



Series: @La Torre di Carta [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Future Fic, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Yulia era sicura che fossero anime affini.





	skin to skin

Quando Otabek l'ha salvata dalla follia delle sue fan e poi le ha detto di ricordarsi di lei per i suoi _occhi da soldato_ , Yulia ha pensato di aver finalmente trovato qualcuno che la prendesse davvero sul serio: non sono molte le persone nel loro circuito che hanno veramente compreso quanto il pattinaggio sia importante per lei, quanto riuscire a superare tutti gli ostacoli verso la vittoria sia fondamentale non solo per la fama che le porterebbe ma anche a livello personale, un “ce l'ho fatta davvero” di cui ha bisogno ogni giorno di più, e con quella manciata di parole si era convinta che finalmente qualcuno capisse ciò che provava.

Dopotutto Otabek ha sulle spalle un'intera nazione decisa ad avere un posto importante nel panorama del pattinaggio internazionale dopo essere rimasta per anni e anni all'ombra delle altre, anche per lui vincere un oro sarebbe stato un traguardo importantissimo, e Yulia era sicura che fossero anime affini in questo e anche in altri contesti, tanto che era rimasta incredibilmente delusa quando nessun simbolo era comparso sul suo corpo dopo aver stretto la mano del ragazzo, pelle contro pelle. Otabek sarebbe stato il suo soulmate ideale, e per sua grande vergogna ha impiegato mesi a smaltire la frustrazione che la scoperta le ha portato.

  
  


Adesso, anni più tardi e con meno dubbi e responsabilità a piegarle le spalle, Yulia ha finalmente compreso fino il fondo che il fatto che l'universo non abbia voluto legarli completamente e indissolubilmente l'uno all'altra non sia stato altro che un bene: sotto molti aspetti Beka è splendido, l'amico ideale per una persona come lei come ha pensato durante il loro secondo primo incontro, ma ultimamente ha degli atteggiamenti nei suoi confronti che la irritano da morire e che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad accettare da parte del suo destinato.

La settimana che mesi prima hanno deciso di trascorrere insieme a Disney World avrebbe quantomeno dovuto mettere una pezza sulle continue discussioni che nell'ultimo periodo occupano gran parte del tempo che trascorrono insieme, perché chi troverebbe di che litigare nel luogo più felice del mondo?

 _Otabek_ , a quanto pare, anche se Yulia possiede abbastanza senso di autocritica da ammettere di avere una parte della responsabilità per la clamorosa lite in cui sono quasi inciampati durante la passeggiata verso uno dei parchi acquatici che il personale dell'hotel in cui alloggiano ha consigliato loro di visitare viste le temperature infernali della giornata: non è neppure sicura di quale sia stata la miccia che ha fatto esplodere la discussione, sa solo di essersi subito messa sulla difensiva dopo aver sentito il tono accondiscendente che l'amico ha adottato dopo aver sentito una sua opinione, e che come sempre il diverbio è sfuggito dalle mani di entrambi.

Il fatto che Otabek le abbia letteralmente voltato le spalle mentre gli stava parlando è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso: Yulia ha sempre detestato essere ignorata dalla gente e in particolare dalle persone che ha a cuore, perché la fa sentire insignificante e superflua e non tollera di essere sminuita da nessuno, e che il suo migliore amico l'abbia fatto di proposito e pur sapendo cosa le fa provare è stato un colpo orribile.

  
  


“Dovresti smettere di digrignare i denti, _minou_ , hai un sorriso troppo bello per rovinartelo.”

Yulia vorrebbe poter dire di non essere sobbalzata per le parole della persona alle sue spalle, ma la verità è che si trattiene a malapena dal gridare per lo spavento un attimo prima di riconoscere la voce e la risata divertita del ragazzo che le si è avvicinato come familiare.

“Cristo, Leroy, mi stai pedinando? Che diavolo ci fai qui?” sbotta, voltandosi verso di lui con gli occhi sgranati per il panico residuo che non l'ha ancora abbandonata pur avendolo identificato, e facendo subito dopo una smorfia per il tono fin troppo aggressivo che ha utilizzato nell'accusa che in realtà sperava venisse fuori come scherzosa: ha seppellito l'ascia di guerra con JJ quando ha scoperto che le battute dell'altro nei suoi confronti servivano solamente a nascondere l'immensa ammirazione del canadese per lei e per il suo talento e che il pattinatore era impedito tanto quanto lei quando si trattava di avvicinarsi alle persone, e nel tempo ha scoperto che non è poi così male come persona da avere attorno durante la stagione agonistica. Yulia può ammettere che JJ non sia sempre la sua prima scelta quando si tratta di un compagno di attesa prima e dopo le gare, così come sa di non esserlo per lui, ma potrebbe anche colpevolmente confessare di non essere mai stata tanto incredibilmente centrata quanto lo è stata dopo averlo aiutato a superare un orrendo attacco di panico a sorpresa prima della finale maschile dei mondiali di qualche anno prima: sapere che anche una persona competente e talentuosa come il canadese soffrisse di un'ansia tanto brutale prima di un'esibizione così importante l'ha fatta sentire notevolmente meno sola, soprattutto dopo aver vissuto al fianco di persone come Victor e Mila che hanno sempre fatto sembrare tutto estremamente semplice.

“Vacanza con Isabella, _chèrie_ , avevamo in programma una gita da prima di fidanzarci e sembrava stupido disdire tutto solo perché ci siamo lasciati,” risponde lui, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra che da una parte la rassicura di non averlo offeso per le brusche parole che gli ha rivolto e dall'altra mostra chiaramente quanto sappia che la sua spiegazione possa sembrare ridicola ai più: la notizia della rottura tra il nuovo “re” del pattinaggio e la sua fidanzata storica ha fatto il giro del mondo in poche ore, riempendo per settimane le testate di gossip prima di essere seppellita da pettegolezzi su altre celebrità, ed è tornata a galla negli ultimi tempi perché nuove voci in circolazione hanno confermato che sia stata causata dall'incontro tra Isabella e il suo destinato. Yulia non si è particolarmente interessata alla faccenda, troppo presa dai suoi sempre più grandi problemi col suo migliore amico per sobbarcarsi quelli amorosi di un'altra persona, ma vedere JJ così sereno mentre parla della sua ex la solleva: Isabella è sempre stata una delle colonne portanti della vita del pattinatore, una presenza costante per lui fin da quando erano bambini, e un po' la preoccupava l'idea che il canadese precipitasse in un baratro per averla persa a così poco tempo dal loro matrimonio. Sapere che questo ostacolo non abbia causato la distruzione del loro rapporto la rincuora.

“Sono contenta che siate ancora amici,” confessa Yulia, maturata abbastanza da quando si sono conosciuti da riuscire ad ammettere di essere affezionata a lui e preoccupata per ciò che prova, e anche sulle sue labbra si disegna un sorriso quando quello dell'altro ragazzo si allarga alle sue parole.

“Ci vorrebbe molto di più che la comparsa di uno dei nostri soulmate per allontanarci, e poi sapevamo che prima o poi sarebbe successo; personalmente sono piuttosto contento che abbia conosciuto Pierre prima di sposarmi, meglio rompere un fidanzamento che chiedere un divorzio,” commenta con una mezza risata, decidendosi finalmente a sedersi al suo fianco sulla panchina che Yulia ha occupato dopo essere scappata da ciò che essere ignorata da Otabek le stava facendo provare. “Tu invece? Cosa ci fai qui tutta sola, _minou_? Disney World dovrebbe far felici le persone, non farle incazzare tanto da rischiare di distruggersi la dentatura.”

La ragazza grugnisce una risata, perlopiù divertita per la schiettezza dell'altro ma anche vagamente amareggiata, perché dopotutto non è stato proprio questo il motivo per cui lei e Otabek hanno deciso di fare una vacanza proprio qui? Per condividere un'esperienza positiva e provare a rimettere in equilibrio il loro rapporto quando ultimamente litigano l'uno con l'altra come cane e gatto?

“L'idea era quella, ma Beka ed io a quanto pare non riusciamo ad andare d'accordo nemmeno nel posto più felice del mondo,” sbuffa, e per una volta non nasconde di essere ferita dalla situazione oltre che furiosa davanti alla propria incapacità di rimettere le cose a posto: JJ la fa sentire abbastanza coraggiosa da essere onesta anche quando con chiunque altro preferirebbe nascondersi in uno stanzino buio per qualche giorno piuttosto che parlare così apertamente dei suoi sentimenti, con l'altra notevole eccezione di Otabek che però ultimamente la fa sentire più sola e incompresa che mai.

JJ non commenta subito, probabilmente preso alla sprovvista dalla sua confessione perché non aveva idea dei suoi problemi con l'altro pattinatore dal momento che Yulia ha deciso di tenerli per sé e nasconderli agli occhi di tutti quando invece, di solito, è molto schietta nello sputtanare le persone che la feriscono in interviste o sui suoi social media: questa questione è troppo personale, però, troppo intima per essere spiattellata su ogni angolo di internet quando è della sua umiliazione che si tratta e non di un semplice battibecco.

Yulia sobbalza un'altra volta quando un braccio del ragazzo si stringe intorno alle sue spalle e una mano affettuosa la spinge ad appoggiarsi contro di lui, ma questa volta JJ non ride per la sua reazione: ha un'espressione seria e pensierosa sul volto quando la pattinatrice lo studia con la coda dell'occhio prima di concedere alla richiesta sottintesa dell'altro e appoggiare una guancia contro il suo petto, e per qualche lungo minuti rimangono entrambi in silenzio a rimuginare sulla situazione della russa, abbastanza distratti dai rispettivi pensieri da non rendersi conto dell'infinitesimale distanza tra la pelle del polso di lui e quella del collo di lei.

Ed è un attimo, basta un singolo e minuscolo movimento di Yulia, per farle entrare a contatto per la prima volta da quando si sono conosciuti.

  
  


Yulia pensava che Otabek fosse esattamente quello che sarebbe dovuto essere il soulmate ideale per una persona come lei, quando l'ha conosciuto nell'anno del suo primo Grand Prix e ha sentito nelle sue parole il rispetto che poche persone pensavano che si meritasse davvero, ma non erano destinati e la ragazza aveva sentito il peso della rivelazione quasi come un fallimento personale imperdonabile; col tempo aveva però capito che non essere indissolubilmente legata al suo migliore amico non fosse una sfortuna.

Anni dopo, quando la sua pelle sfiora per la prima volta e per errore quella di JJ, e Yulia avverte il simbolo che la lega all'altro ragazzo comparirle sul petto come se avesse ricevuto una carezza, si rende conto di quanto in realtà fosse stata un'enorme fortuna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all'iniziativa “[Take a Chance on Another Universe - The Wheeling AU Week!](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=60979148)” del forum La Torre di Carta.  
> Secondo giorno (20/11), tema: Soulmate!AU.


End file.
